Currently labels affixed to storage batteries, such as of the types used in automobile and trucks. Because of the environment in which batteries are positioned and the fact that battery acid too often contacts the labels, they must be made of expensive materials or suffer a substantial degradation in appearance and useful life.
Furthermore, battery labels are typically die cut from suitable sandwiches of materials. Because the materials of which the sandwiches are made all terminate at the die cut, outer peripheral edges of the materials, exposure to the environment and to battery acid often causes degradation of the internal printed portion of the sandwich, despite the selection and use of expensive materials.
It would be of advantage to provide labels, such as battery labels which do not have the disadvantages of the prior art labels, which make possible the use of less expensive printed label layers, and which do not suffer degradation of the printing and internal layers in the environments in which they are customarily used.